


Wherein Jared Learns the Consequences of Getting Somewhat Trashed with his Really Hot Co-Star.

by Magz (sparklepocalypse)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklepocalypse/pseuds/Magz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so Jared and Jensen get smashed and play Truth or Dare.  And then there's porn.  :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherein Jared Learns the Consequences of Getting Somewhat Trashed with his Really Hot Co-Star.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the promptathon [](http://marishna.livejournal.com/profile)[marishna](http://marishna.livejournal.com/) and I had in September. Prompt: J² and Truth or Dare.

Okay, so Jared likes to drink. Not all the time, but when he's with friends. When he's with Jensen, especially, because everyone always says alcohol frees your inhibitions, and let's ignore the part where it also makes you break your hand in bar fights, and essentially creates a gigantic drunken dork out of you. But at least Jensen usually drinks with him, so maybe he never remembers all those times that Jared's fallen face-first into his lap and possibly stayed there a little too long, even if he was way past the point of buzzed at the time.

Sometimes, though, Jared wonders if he doesn't drink _too_ much. Because when the words "Truth or dare?" slip past Jensen's lips, the first thing Jared thinks is _Hey, who sent me back to high school?_ Or, okay, maybe he says it, judging by the look on Jensen's face.

"Truth or dare?" Jensen asks again, and oh, okay, Jared's not in high school; he's at Jensen's house, sitting on the floor in front of his couch, and he's been taking shots with Jensen for the last hour and a half. But he does feel a little like he's going to fall over.

"Dare," Jared proclaims because he's always been a ballsy fucker with a shot of tequila in his hand.

Jensen smiles slow and big, and Jared has the feeling he's not going to like this dare. "Show me your tattoo."

"What?" Jared asks, because not even his _brother_ knows about the tattoo, and yeah, okay, so maybe he talks a lot when he's sleepy or hyper or drunk or stoned or nervous, so there could be the possibility that he's said something about it to Jensen.

Jensen just gives him this _look_ like he knows Jared's about to say --

"What tattoo?" It's worth a shot, anyway. But it doesn't seem to work judging by the look on Jensen's face or the way he's smiling even bigger, so up goes Jared's shirt and down goes his fly, and he pushes the elastic of his underwear down a couple inches to reveal, low on his left hipbone, a gold star rimmed in black about an inch and a half across.

"Can't take the Texas off the boy," Jensen mutters, and then they're both laughing like it's the funniest thing anyone's ever said, ever. Jared's clutching his sides and rolling around on the floor, and Jensen looks like he can't breathe.

"Truth or dare?" Jared asks when they calm down somewhat.

"Dare," Jensen answers like there wasn't even any question he'd answer otherwise.

Jared's gotta think of a good one, because only like, three people have ever seen his tattoo, and that includes the guy who put it on him. So he's all ready to make Jensen bark like a dog or something equally embarrassing, and then Jensen licks his lips and he blurts, "Dare you to kiss me."

Well hell if Jensen doesn't look at him like _he's_ the one that's barking for a second, and then all Jared can think is _wow, pretty eyes_ as Jensen swoops in, real fast for a drunk guy, and kisses him good and hard. But before Jared can do anything besides flail his hands and let out this whimpery sound that he's never heard come out of his own throat before, Jensen's pulling away and tossing back another shot like nothing just happened. And, well. Jared isn't having any of that.

So Jared grabs him and climbs right on top of him, holding him down on the floor with his hands and his legs while he leans in real close and watches those pretty eyes go all wide and dark. And then Jared kisses him. Hard, just like Jensen'd kissed him, but real long and deep, too. Long enough and deep enough that Jensen's kissing back with all he's worth and holding on to Jared's back and shoving up against him.

"Dare you to strip," Jensen says into the kiss, and then he's licking at Jared's tongue while he shoves at his clothes. And Jared, well. He shoves right back at Jensen's, and maybe he hears fabric ripping once or twice but they can worry about that later because goddamn it feels good to press right up against Jensen when they're both all bare and hot for each other.

Those are _Jensen's hands_ on his _ass_ and Jared can’t help but saying, "Dare you to jerk me off." He curls right into Jensen's hand as it wraps around his dick, then, and because he's a good friend and a polite guy he takes Jensen's cock up and starts to stroke it nice and firm, rubbing his thumb in little circles on that spot just under the head that always makes _him_ come.

He doesn't know where the condom and lube come from and he's probably too drunk to care when Jensen says, all rough and moany, "Dare you to fuck me."

It's sloppy and fast because he's lucky to even be _conscious_ , let alone hard with this amount of alcohol floating around his system, but every time his balls slap Jensen's ass and Jensen's fingers dig harder into his shoulders, he thinks maybe sloppy and fast is just fucking fine. He's panting against Jensen's throat and Jensen's moaning into his hair as Jared fucks him across the floor.

Jensen's hands are back on his ass again, and with every little squeeze on his cheeks Jared feels a little closer to dying, right there, right on top of Jensen, because he's pretty sure when he comes he's going to have a heart attack, or maybe that's just the booze talking. He lowers himself down until his chest is pressed right up against Jensen's, and they both moan a little when Jensen's dick starts rubbing nice and sticky-slick against his belly.

"Dare you to come first," Jared pants, because even this close to shooting and even this trashed he's a friggin' gentleman if he's anything, and Jensen pulls his head up so that he can stare right at Jared's face while he follows through with that fucking awesome dare. Then Jared's belly is all wet and slippery and warm from Jensen's load, and the way Jensen's fingers tangle in his hair while his ass squeezes around him is enough to make him come right then and there.

Ten minutes later, he's still on top of Jensen because he really doesn't feel like moving and Jensen makes a very nice pillow, and Jensen's not complaining. Instead Jensen says, real quiet and right against his ear, "Truth or dare."


End file.
